Unlikely Friends
by jade-blue
Summary: what would it be like if the straw hat crew were not born into a era of pirates? But born into the medieval era... mwah ha ha!I've always loved the medievial times, and i always loved One Piece, and all the Straw Hat crew. So i combined these two loves o
1. Escape from a Royal Life

Zoro X Nami, we all know its never gonna happen but hey! It's a world full of crazy fanfic writers so why not? I always thought it was kinda cute in a way; it may not occur this chapter but just hang in there…

Well, I've decided to take another step further into making the One Piece characters do stuff that they would never do so, well, read on!

**IMPORTANT:** I have transported all the characters to a time of castles and kings (coughlamecough) into medieval times :P **By the way, **Luffy isn't a rubber man:-( he is just flexible :P

Jade: I don't own One Piece; I am not trusted to be near it for fear of breaking it.  
Nami: This better be fun.  
Sanji: I shall be a fearless knight! I will slay the dragons and save Nami-san!  
Luffy: Can you eat dragon?  
Sanji: I… don't… know… but I suppose if it can be killed it can be eaten…  
Ussop: Dragons? Bah! I the almighty king Ussop will not be scared by a few measly dragons!  
Zoro: Boo!  
Ussop: ARGH! runs away

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored" said the young prince as he walked along the top of a high stone wall.

The young prince had removed himself from society the day his mother died, and now his father was dreadfully ill. He had absolutely no friends and no life, not to mention a ridiculous amount of spare time. The city was uneasy about the day when he would take the thrown. But he didn't care, he didn't want to be king, he wanted to be out there in the wild, fighting off savage beasts and living of the land.

The prince laughed out loud as he spotted a ripe apple hanging off the tree below him. He lay flat on top of the wall and reached down as far as he could, it was at his fingertips.

"Master Zoro!" shouted someone from the ground.

In shock, Zoro slipped from the wall, saving himself from a nasty injury by grabbing onto a branch of the apple tree. Despite the calls from below telling him to come down immediately, Zoro looked up and saw the apple above him. Laughing, he swung himself up to the branch and grabbed the apple.

"Catch!" Zoro yelled down to the ground.

But instead of throwing down an apple, he jumped, only to be caught by the man who had just stopped yelling out to him.

"You spoilt little brat, get down yourself next time" said the man.

Zoro grinned "nah" he took a bite from the apple then let himself out of the man's grasp, the apple was bitter so he threw it over his shoulder to the man, "it's much more fun this way," the man fumed, "sheesh, ease up Marc" said Zoro with a laugh.

"You're father has entrusted you to my care, and I will not let him down, so you better behave" scolded Marc "what if I didn't catch you?"

"Feh" Zoro shrugged off the question, "but you did catch me so you didn't let dad down now did you?"

Zoro didn't know why, but he felt stirring up some trouble. Marc slowly turned around to leave, and just as his back was turned Zoro ran at him and jumped on his shoulders then to a tree branch. Looking down Zoro saw Marc was flat on his face, unconscious, sleeping, dead, whatever! Zoro didn't care about it. He climbed back up to the top of the wall.

The young prince looked over to the horizon where he saw the ocean, something about seeing the water made him sleepy. He snapped out of it then looked down. It was a fair 50meters to the hard ground below, but as if Zoro cared, he thrived on risks. Anyway, there was a moat, sure it was a good 5 – 10meters away from the wall, but that was all he needed.

Zoro crouched, ready to jump. He closed his eyes.

"Catch" he whispered, then jumped.

* * *

Ussop: I'm terribly ill?  
Jade: you're NOT the king Ussop.  
Zoro: HA! In your face Sanji, I'M the PRINCE!  
Sanji: But the vacancy of "knight" is still free for those without a part :D  
Jade: By the way, Marc is made up. Heh heh heh, I CAN CREATE PEOPLE!  
Zoro: Oh shutup.  
Jade: All of you shutup so I can think of the next chapter… 


	2. A Little Dirty

Jade: I don't own one piece!  
Zoro: You don't own anything, you live in a cardboard box.  
Jade: Watch what ur saying, I AM writing this story and u COULD die…  
Zoro: 0.0  
Ussop: You wouldn't do it, you're too in love with Zoro to kill him off.  
Sanji: Jade-san! You're supposed to love me!  
Zoro: No one loves you, you love cook.  
Jade: I DON'T LOVE ANY OF YOU! Except for Shanks…  
Luffy: O.o

* * *

The ground was coming up hard and fast, Zoro wrapped his arms around his knees and kept his eyes shut. Before he could even begin to regret the jump he hit the water of the moat. Zoro surfaced, gasping for air, _clean_ air. How on earth was he supposed to no that the moat was a dumping ground for shit and piss?

He scrambled as fast as he could through the sewage, which was rather difficult seeing as the filthy liquid was thicker than year-old custard. Grabbing on to a low hanging branch, Zoro pulled himself out of the disgusting mess. With a huge sigh, he rolled over onto his back, closed his eyes again, and pretended he wasn't covered with whatever the hell was in the moat.

"You stink REEEEEEEALY bad" said a loud voice.

Zoro sat up quickly, wide-eyed. He moved back a bit to lean his back against a tree trunk. Cautiously eyeing his surroundings for the person who just spoke.

"But that was one hellova cannonball" said the voice again.

A young boy swung in front of Zoro so they were face to face, even though the boy was upside down, hanging from a branch by his toes. He had one hand on his hip and the other on his head holding a straw hat to his head. Zoro pushed himself backwards in shock only to ram himself against the tree.

"Who the HELL do you think you are!" said Zoro, rather angry at being caught off guard, "you DARE talk to a prince! You PEASANT!"

The boy stuck out his bottom lip. Flipped skilfully off the tree into a cross-legged position facing Zoro, then crossed his arms.

"Hrumph" said the kid with the straw hat, staring directly into Zoro's eyes, making the prince a little uneasy.

"Who are you?" said Zoro with immense curiosity.

No answer came.

"WELL!" The stranger just continued to stare. So Zoro threw a well aimed punch into his face. "ANSWER ME!" yelled a very frustrated prince.

The peasant fell onto his back, then rolled his eyes before sitting back up.

"You get angry when I talk to you and you get angry when I don't" he said, "anyway, I'm Monkey D Luffy, just call me Luffy. One day I'm gonna kill a the biggest dragon everand become famous, then I'll become a king!"

"_You don't wanna be a king... ?... there's no such thing as dragons_" Thought Zoro.

Zoro looked down at his fine garments that were now covered in sewage, it _was_ a splendid pale green suit with large white frills along the edges, now it was all kinda brown, and… yellow…

"Come with me" said Luffy grabbing one of Zoro's sludge covered arms and pulling him deep into the forest.

* * *

Jade: Dam I have the worst habit of stopping a chapter just when something else starts…  
Luffy: Yay I'm a peasant! … What is a peasant?  
Ussop: It's a type of bird.  
Luffy: O.o  
Jade: No, a PEASANT not a PHEASANT... oh look it up... 


	3. What a Catch

Jade: Yeah, yeah, I don't own One Piece  
Luffy: You don't, but one day I will!

* * *

It seemed like they were running for ages, Zoro's clothes were started to dry and form a crust, it was _very_ uncomfortable. They eventually stopped at a large lake where a huge waterfall ran down into the clear water. Luffy said something about getting some clothes and ran off. Zoro was amazed at the sight of the lake, he had never stepped foot outside the castle grounds. Stripping off the filthy torn clothes, he made his way into the water. It was really warm; he swum around in it for ages, the water was practically crystal clear.

"OI! Where's your stuff? I can't find anything but these clothes!" yelled a female voice from the muddy bank.

Zoro swam over to where the young lady was standing and was about to get out when he realised he had no clothes on. He blushed and sat back so the water came up to his neck then placed his hands instinctively in front of the area that he thought would most offend a lady's eyes. (gee that was hard to put nicely)

"Come on! You're a prince, surely you have _something_ of value with you" she looked around on the ground to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"How do you know that I'm a prince?" asked Zoro, trying to get a look under the hood of her cloak as to see her face.

She raised an eyebrow like the answer was only too obvious, "You are the _only_ person in this kingdom with that type of green hair, well, the only one with green hair full stop. But that doesn't matter, tell me where your stuff is and I'll let you live."

Zoro laughed, "I don't have anything with me."

"Then, ummm, uh, oh! Give me those earrings!" she said pointing to the three earrings on Zoro's left ear.

"No! They're mine!" but he had to notice, she had keen eyes to spot them.

She sat down on a log, she didn't seem too happy.

"I thought I had a good catch to! How often do you see a prince alone in the middle of a forest?" she huffed.

Zoro thought she was rather amusing, "what's your name?" he asked.

"Oh shutup" she said.

Just then Luffy came running through the trees with some spare clothes in his hand.

"Luffy!" said both the stranger and Zoro in unison.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here Nami" said Luffy.

Zoro raised an eyebrow; the girl lowered her hood and greeted Luffy with a hug. It took awhile for Luffy to remember that Zoro was there.

"Here you go" Luffy said while holding out the spare clothes.

Zoro made eye contact with Nami who rolled her eyes then faced away from him. Stepping onto the muddy bank, he took the clothes and put on the baggy pants. He liked them; they weren't itchy like his other clothes. He felt the hem of the dark brown pants; the hem conveniently came down to his ankles.

"Don't worry, they look fine on you" said Nami with a laugh.

Zoro blushed then hurriedly put on the white singlet and black boots.

"Do I still look like a prince?" asked Zoro who was trying to avoid being noticed as much because of his royalty.

"Ummm…" Luffy and Nami looked at each other, then back at Zoro.

"Here" said Nami, pulling out a bandana from her cloak pocket, "hope green's okay."

Zoro took the bandana gratefully, it was a dark green, and it covered up enough of his hair to make the pale green hair-colour much less noticeable. He looked up to see Nami fold up her cloak and place it in small leather backpack. While she was busy with her backpack Zoro took a chance to get a good look at her. She had black pants with cuffs that came down to her shins, and blue and white striped socks that were pulled up above her brown shoes. She wore a blue baggy shirt with sleeves that came to her elbows, a red sash tied around her waist and black wristbands. And her hair, wow, her hair was the most beautiful type of orange he had ever seen.

"She's really pretty…" Zoro said to himself.

"No shit Sherlock" Luffy said, playfully punching Zoro's back from behind.

Zoro snapped back into the real world, then looked around at Luffy.

"I'm going for a swim" Luffy said to no one in particular.

Luffy stripped off and splashed into the water. He wasn't the most skilled swimmer but he still made his way without drowning. Nami laughed, she didn't hear what Zoro said about her, and at the moment she was rather amused by Luffy's goofy swimming style. Zoro listened intently to Nami's laughter; he had never heard a laugh like it before. He blinked and looked away from her; he couldn't be falling for a thief could he? That was beneath his stature.

Suddenly Nami stopped laughing, Zoro opened his mouth to say something but she held up a hand for silence.

"I can hear a carriage" she said, quickly pulling out her cloak again, she looked up at Zoro and smiled, "here, Luffy won't be coming this time, wear his" she pulled out a second cloak and tossed it to Zoro, "go on, put it on so they don't see who you are."

* * *

Jade: Sorry about any OOCness, oh yeah, and the excessive amount of description of Nami.  
Sanji: There can NEVER be too much description of Nami.  
Jade: If anyone noticed, the clothes that Nami is wearing is the pirate gear she wears at some stage during the show.  
Nami: I noticed!  
Ussop: Show? O.O  
Jade: Nevermind!

I get hungry when I sit at the computer working on this fanfic, so if you wish to save me from starvation, you best submit reviews so I can devour them and continue to write and live on! … I'm not sure whether that is a good or bad thing yet… :P


	4. A New Gang?

Jade: I did it! I own One Piece!  
Ussop: Even MY lies are more believable.  
Jade: Okay, I admit it, I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Nami pushed Zoro.

"Quick, we don't want to miss it, and I need a distraction" said Nami.

Zoro raised an eyebrow in confusion; he let Nami guide him to a dirt road not far from the lake. Nami pushed Zoro onto the road.

"Lie down" she said, "quick, they're coming."

Zoro didn't think he just did what she said. The carriage came along the road, the old man who was driving slowed down.

"Are you all right boy?" he asked.

Zoro discreetly made eye contact with a hiding Nami who gestured for him to act sick.

"Hrrrrh…" Zoro groaned as the old man stepped down from the carriage to help him.

Nami snuck around the back of the carriage and climbed up on top to reach the luggage on the roof. Zoro continued to distract the man while Nami rummaged through the gear.

"Here, I'll get you some water" said the old man.

Before Zoro could stop him he turned around to see Nami unloading the last of the luggage.

"You little THEIF!" shouted the old man.

Just then a voice sounded from inside the carriage.

"You dare steal from me?" said the strange voice, "I will have my guards chop off your heads! I have a hundred men trailing this carriage for protection. After all, I AM the prince of this kingdom and I have the power to destroy you all."

"Liar" said Nami.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Said a long nosed guy who stuck his head out the carriage window.

"Because" said Zoro holding back a laugh, "I am the prince around here" Zoro stood up.

The weird looking liar fell out the window in shock. The carriage took off with the driver.

"OI!" he shouted, but the carriage had disappeared.

"Ussop, I presume" said Nami.

Ussop sweat dropped and slowly turned around, his knees shaking violently, "how did you know that?"

Nami held up a luggage tag. Ussop sighed, and then nearly fainted.

"Hey there's some pretty good stuff here" Nami stated while putting on a gold necklace with a giggle, "here Zoro, look through this, you might like this bag" she tossed over a particularly heavy bag.

Zoro untied the bag while Ussop sat on the ground shaking with fear. Reaching into the bag, Zoro saw he had hit the jackpot; all the thoughts that were going through his head about how he shouldn't be stealing vanished. The bag was filled with weaponry. He pulled out some swords.

"You wouldn't know how to use them" said Ussop.

"Wanna bet?" said Zoro with a grin, "I've been sword fighting since I was eight."

He picked up a black sash from the luggage and tied it around his waist. Picking up the three best swords, he hung them on the sash. He grinned.

"You only have two hands" said Nami, "how can you expect to use three swords?"

Zoro completely ignored her; he was too caught up with how goo it felt to have three swords under his arm. Luffy came running out from between the trees, his hair was all wet and he looked angry.

"You went off without me!" he asked, not really looking for an answer.

Zoro wore a sorry look on his face, Nami was oblivious to Luffy, she just came up behind Zoro and took of his cloak and put it in her bag with hers. Zoro got goosebumps when she touched the bare skin on his arm.

Luffy looked around, "yay! I have a gang! I'm one step closer to my dream!" Luffy did a weird kinda laugh.

"Gang!" asked Zoro.

"Yeah, without Nami we wouldn't know the way through this forest, and you Zoro are a prince and you got swords to fight so you're really cool and you can help protect us, and there is that guy with the long nose on the ground, he looks like he can contribute something" said Luffy with a big grin.

"I am a marksman," boasted Ussop while pulling out a slingshot, "I don't just use slingshots, I can use any type of long range weaponry! … LONG NOSE!"

"Back to camp!" said Nami, gesturing for the others to grab the loot follow.

Somehow Zoro ended up carrying most the baggage, Luffy had two bags and Ussop held nothing. But Zoro didn't care, he was the only one there with the strength to carry the amount he held, what ticked him off was that Ussop and Nami were walking ahead of him together.

The trees were scratching Zoro's clothes just enough to get annoying but not enough to tear them, he was getting bored with this whole "live in the wild" idea. He didn't know why Ussop bothered to hang around, surely he had better things to do back with civilization.

"It's getting dark" said Zoro, "we've been walking for at least two hours" and he hadn't spoken once for either of them.

"Camp is just up ahead" reply Luffy, stopping to unhook his light brown shorts from a tree, "can you hold these for a moment?" asked Luffy, throwing the bags on Zoro's load without waiting for a reply, "thanks" Luffy dusted off his button up red singlet and ran ahead leaving Zoro to carry everything.

"Grrr…" Zoro growled, but he didn't do much else.

* * *

Jade: Yay! Another chapter down!  
Sanji: When am I coming in?  
Luffy: When I'm hungry!  
Sanji: Then I should have arrived first in the story…

By the way… reviews are highly encouraged. I am willing to take on any constructive criticism, and if I have made any grammar mistakes that are annoying. ... Review so I can eat XD


	5. Home Sweet Home

Jade: I don't own One Piece… but someday I will!  
Luffy: We're gonna have to talk about that…  
Jade: O.O eek!

* * *

As a prince, Zoro didn't much appreciate being treated like a servant; sure he found it kinda funny that none of the others were capable of carrying the amount that he was, but then, they hadn't been training since early childhood. He also didn't like being left at the end of the line while travelling, he could see Luffy ahead of everyone, swinging off nearly every branch and vine in sight, then walking along at a steady pace was Nami and Ussop, side by side. Zoro frowned, Ussop threw his arms up in the air and said something, Zoro didn't catch what he said, but whatever it was, it made Nami laugh.

Nami put her hands on the straps of her backpack and smiled, she had no idea how long she could keep it up. Ussop was nice but he was damn annoying. She couldn't get rid of him; he was sticking to her like a fly on a toffee. She watched the ground as they walked along. Ussop was going on about how he beat up twenty fully grown men, she let slip another random laugh so he wouldn't feel ignored. She heard Luffy cheer. She looked up and saw the camp that had been her home for the past eight years.

"We're here!" said Nami.

Zoro walked up beside her, "I don't see anything."

"Exactly!" said Luffy with his hands on his hips, "I've disguised it!"

"Camouflage Luffy, camouflage" said Nami stepping forward towards a low bushy tree, "besides, you didn't do all that much."

Nami pushed up a branch to show it covered a cave entrance. She gestured for the others to enter, Zoro grinned and stepped through, finding a bit of difficulty with trying to get the stolen goods in. it was dark inside.

"What about light?" Ussop said while stepping inside.

Luffy ran through and pulled down a couple of make-shift curtains. The light came in.

"Won't there be a big hole on the ground above us because of the windows?" asked Zoro.

"Of course not," Nami giggled, "we planted trees above the holes so the light comes through the gaps between the tree roots and the ground."

"Oh, how obvious, I can't believe I didn't notice" said Zoro sarcastically, then changing the subject to avoid conflict he said, "What do you want all these bags for? Most of them are just filled with clothes."

"Just spilt the clothes into two piles then put a sheet over each of them," came the reply.

Zoro couldn't believe that he just followed her orders without objecting once. He looked around and noticed there were two other similar piles of clothes with a sheet over them.

"What are they for?" Zoro asked.

"Beds!" said Luffy, jumping onto one of the piles that had a bear skin rug on top.

Zoro noticed the other bed also had a bear skin rug, and there was a pile of bear skin rugs on the ground! Not to mention a polished dutches and silver candle stands with candles and the occasional bit of jewellery hung in random places.

Zoro's jaw dropped, "why have you got such expensive things?" he pointed to the bear skin rugs.

"Oh them?" Nami said calmly, "a fur trader passed by, and so do many other people with items that I wouldn't mind having," she grinned, "pity no one travels around with beds" she added.

Zoro didn't really approve of the whole thieving thing, but he wasn't going to stop her. He understood that Luffy was at no fault of the stolen items, he wasn't bright enough to stop Nami telling him that there could be food in a passing carriage, even if there wasn't.

The sun was setting and the light was dimming, Nami had lit a fire outside and was cooking a wild pig that Luffy had befriended for a brief while only to be bitten by it. Ussop had lit the candles in the cave for later and had burnt himself several times in the process. Zoro just lay on his back beside the fire with his hands under his head.

Eventually everyone had gathered around the fire, it was night and the bugs were warded off by the smoke. No one spoke, it was really quiet, the silence unnerved Ussop and bored Luffy.

"Well," said Nami, Ussop jumped at the sudden noise, "why are you deciding to stick around Zoro?"

"I got bored with royalty," Zoro grinned at the sky, "you might say I wanted a challenge. Why are you hanging around Ussop?"

"Ummm, well…" he started, "I don't have any parents or relatives so I just hitchhike around the kingdom for something to do all day, I don't have a home so I figured I was best off with you guys."

"I got taken away from my parents when I was little" said Nami, "and I ran away and started living out here since I was ten."

Catching the drift of the conversation, Luffy put in his part, "I got lost one day out here in the forest, but Nami found me, we've been friends for about a year now," he fiddled with his hat, "my parents just let me go where I please for however long I want, they would probably even let me become a pirate if I wanted to!" everyone laughed, "this hat was given to me by a man who was travelling the land, he made me believe I can do anything…"

Silence.

"Meat's done!" said Nami, carefully taking the pig off the spit and laying it on a large silver platter which matched those candle holders in the cave…

"YAY! MEAT!" shouted Luffy as he ripped off the pig's leg.

* * *

Sanji: I was SURE that I would come in this chapter.  
Jade: Well you didn't.  
Luffy: Good thing you put meat in the story otherwise I couldn't continue : P  
Jade: Sorry again about any OOCness by beloved readers, also about the slight change in the character's backgrounds… ok… some changes weren't that slight.

.!REVIEW:. … please… : D


	6. Drift on by

Jade: Wow, chapter 6 already, I've only been writing for 6 days and I did two of the chapters in one day.  
Zoro: You don't have a life.  
Jade: Do To! It's just the holidays and I'm not working and my best mate is grounded so there is nothing else to do… By the way, I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Luffy woke first; the sun was only just peeking over the horizon. He never got up first, and he didn't know why today was an exception. Then it came to him, that amazing aroma of meat over a fire. With his mouth watering he rose from his bed forgetting everyone else, he left the camp soundlessly, walking like a zombie. He was walking for about ten minutes or so when he saw a small camp set up in a clearing that a dead end road had lead to. He looked and saw another person bent over a fire cooking slabs of meat on a pan. The stranger was completely alone except for a big brown horse.

"YARGH!" Luffy shouted running towards the cooking meat.

"ARHHHH!" yelled the blonde stranger falling backwards.

"OWWYYYY!" Luffy shouted as he burnt his hand while trying to grab the meat.

"OI!" shouted the stranger; he kicked Luffy in the head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Luffy yelled, he was sitting on the ground with a hand on his head.

"THAT ISN'T YOURS!" the stranger yelled.

"So?" said Luffy, "I'm hungry."

"Well, it's not right to let someone go about with an empty stomach…" he replied, "It'll be ready in a minute."

Luffy grinned, "YAY!"

Luffy shifted himself forwards so he could watch the cooking meat. The stranger found the continual stare of Luffy highly annoying, so he decided to break the silence.

"So…" he began, "what's you're name?"

"I'm Monkey D Luffy. One day I'm gonna kill a dragon and become famous, then I'll become a king!" he said.

"Yeah, good luck with that…" the stranger replied, knowing full well that dragons didn't exist, "oh yeah, I'm Sanji."

"What are you doing out here? You're really deep in the woods." Luffy asked.

"Well, I'm a drifter; I go by my own rules, my own purpose, by my own." He drawled, "I just go where ever the road leads me, and this road lead to a dead end."

Sanji pulled out to clay dishes and put a decent serving of food on each. Luffy had his gone before Sanji was halfway through his own. A curly eyebrow rose.

"You got quiet an appetite," said Sanji, he noticed Luffy eyeing off his leftovers, "here, have the rest of mine, I'm not that hungry after all."

"YAY!" shouted Luffy, the food was gone almost instantly.

Sanji started packing up the cookery, Luffy was getting bored so he starting looking around the campsite. He came across a bag full of black suits (like the one Sanji wears in the show) and blue long-sleeved shirts.

"Why do you dress so good?" Luffy asked.

Without turning from packing up Sanji replied, "being out in the wild is no excuse for being improperly dressed."

Luffy put down the bag. He looked over to the horse tethered to the tree. Approaching it, he put up one hand as to pat it, then he saw the harness on its head. Instead of placing his hand on the horse's nose, he put his hand on the rope that was stopping it from getting away. Luffy thought that the horse shouldn't be tied up, it looked sad. Several times Luffy failed at undoing the knot, so he just snapped the rope. Immediately the horse reared up and took off.

Sanji whisked around at the commotion, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled, the horse had already disappeared in the think of the trees, "HOW AM I GOING TO CARRY MY STUFF NOW?"

"With your hands?" Luffy said rather innocently.

Sanji sighed; he finished packing up his belongings. He swung the largest of the bags over his back.

"Woah, that's a big bag" said Luffy, "I bet it's REAL heavy."

"It is" Sanji replied matter of factly, "it's full of my cookware, and I don't trust you to carry it."

"Me carry it?" asked Luffy.

"Pick them up," said Sanji pointing to the two other bags, "you better know somewhere I can stay until I can get another horse."

"I sure do!" said Luffy, letting slip that trademark laugh of his.

* * *

Jade: I do have an idea where this story is going, and now all the characters are introduced I can get on with the problem!  
Sanji: I'M A DRIFTER!  
Zoro: Pffft! HA HA HA! Sux to be you!

Review please!


	7. Friendly Welcome? pfft!

Jade: SHAME! I only _just_ figured out how to check my reviews… oh and thanks to all my reviewers, all of the 8 reviews were good for appetisers! And HI Mirathin! Half of the reviews are from you!  
Zoro: Jade doesn't own One Piece.  
Jade: -cries in corner-­­­­

* * *

Luffy led the way through the thick of trees and scrub the best he could while holding onto Sanji's possessions. Sanji trailed close behind Luffy stepping over any tree roots or low hanging branches with his long legs, easily keeping up. In no time they both reached the camp where Ussop was out trying to start up a fire to cook breakfast. Sanji didn't see that there was anywhere that he could shelter so he freaked. 

"WHERE THE HELL IS THIS!" Sanji shouted at Luffy, he didn't seem too impressed by the location.

Luffy completely ignored the shouting in his ear, "that's Ussop" he said.

Ussop didn't even look up; he was concentrating really hard on starting the fire.

"You can't expect me to stay in the middle of nowhere," Sanji said, trying to be reasonable, "its ages from civilization, there is nothing here except for you and Ussop and there isn't even a place to shelter."

"The view is alright though," said Luffy, one hand on his hip the other on his hat.

By this Luffy meant the numerous trees and that weird purple fungus growing on a rotting log that _added colour_ to the area.

"THE VIEW?" Sanji began to lose his cool.

"What's all the commotion out here?" said Nami stepping out of the hidden cave entrance.

Sanji's eye turned into a heart, "the view is just dandy, how long should I stay? One year? Two? Forever?"

Sanji ran over to Nami, kneeling on one knee he began to confess his feelings.

"Never before have by eyes been graced by such a beauty" he took hold of her hand, "a million breath-taking sights could not even add to a tenth of your smile alone, a million deaths I would die just to have you grace me again with your voice. Oh beautiful lady, so mysterious is the depths of your eyes and so soft is your skin, for all of eternity I would devote to you, please now bless me with the knowledge of your name!" Sanji rambled off as his heart eye throbbed.

(Jade: it was really hard to think of all that sap, phew!)

"Oh how sweet! … I'm Nami" she pulled her hand away from Sanji's grasp and clutched her stomach, "I am, ever so hungry" she said to the gullible newcomer.

Sanji jumped up, "then I will make the most wonderful dish for you to taste!"

Sanji ran over to the fireplace and pushed an exasperated Ussop out of the way. The fire was lit in no time; soon enough, an enormous breakfast was prepared. And Nami was waited on hand and foot by Sanji. Eventually Zoro emerged from his long sleep in, stretching as he yawned.

Sanji looked over at him, "mornin moss-head" he said, not knowing what else to call him.

Zoro stopped mid-stretch and glared at the tall blonde stranger, "who the hell are you?"

"I am Sanji," he said as he stood up to his full height, Zoro placed a hand on his swords.

"He's a part of our gang now" said Luffy through a mouthful of food.

Zoro continued to glare at Sanji, "is that right…"

"That's right" Sanji growled, "got a problem with it?"

"Not at all" Zoro grinned, "tell me, how did you come across this camp?"

"I could ask you the same question" Sanji retorted.

"I just happen to be a prince."

"Is that so, well then, what the hell are you doing here!" said Sanji.

"I could ask you the same question" Zoro copied.

"I'm a drifter" it was said with a hint of pride.

Zoro broke his stare to see a huge meal set out. He completely forgot his argument and began to dig in, Sanji didn't forget though.

When everyone was finished, Sanji packed up.

"Dammit" he said, "I'm out of oregano and cinnamon," silence, "and meat" Luffy's jaw dropped-GASP-, "someone's going to have to show me the way in town to get some, but I don't have any money to buy it with."

A desperate Luffy shouted, "NAAAAAAAAMMMIIIIIIIII!" he pulled on her arm, "you HAVE to give Sanji some money for FOOOOOD!"

"Well I suppose I could spare a couple of beli" she began, "but I'm coming too; I want to supervise the use of my money."

Zoro wasn't about to let Nami go off with a guy who was obviously in love with her.

"I'll come too," Sanji glared at Zoro for saying this, "it gets boring around here."

"I WANNA COME TOO!" Luffy said.

"I'll tag along too," said Ussop, "it can be a group trip to town!"

Sanji was pissed, he was about to have a day alone with the oh-so-gorgeous Nami, but that stupid baka Zoro just HAD to open his trap and say something.

* * *

Jade: Sorry about any mistakes, I try and write it quickly so I don't sleep in and miss One Piece in the morning; alarm clocks do nothing for me.  
Zoro: hey Jade?  
Jade: What?  
Zoro: What is with the spelling of my name? Zoro or Zolo?  
Jade: Zoro was your original name before those '4kids' jockstraps changed it to Zolo.  
Zoro: oh…  
Sanji: HOLD IT! This chapter says I'm proud of being a drifter! How is that possible? 

Review please! (Hope that bit of a convosation I had with Zoro explained to anyone who was in the dark about Zoro/Zolo, about the whole spelling issue)

OI! 4KIDS! If u r reading this (unlikely) then u heard me right! U R ALL JOCKSTRAPS! … or skidmarks, ewy!


	8. A Little Bit of Competition Never Hurt

Jade: Yay! One Piece this morning rocked!  
Ussop: Jade doesn't own One Piece.  
Jade: Who even cares if there isn't a disclaimer? I've said I don't own it enough to kill my dreams of owning it… WAAAH! I'm never gonna own One Piece : (

* * *

Nami put a couple of handfuls of beli into her backpack ready for a trip into town. She hadn't been in town for so long, and she was happy about finally being able to use a bit of her gold, living out in the middle of nowhere tended to make the amount and value of her loot increase as she continued to steal, it just built up.

"WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME MEAT! WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME MEAT!" Luffy sang as he skipped around the camp.

"Come on Nami!" said Ussop.

"I'm going, I'm going" she replied, she looked around, "well? Let's go!"

She head off first taking the lead, Luffy and Ussop ran around like kids following behind her, Zoro took off before Sanji could even say 'wait for me Nami-swan!' which he did say anyway.

Zoro jogged to catch up with Nami who was leading the way through the trees. He slowed to her pace as he reached her side. Sanji was catching up fast.

"_Come on Zoro think_" he thought, "_got to keep Sanji away._"

"Race you to town" Zoro said as Sanji just caught up.

"You're on" Nami replied with a grin.

"Naaaaaamiiiiii-swaaaaan!" Sanji said as they took off ahead, he started to run but tripped over a tree root, "stupid marimo" he muttered.

Luffy and Ussop overtook him. He got up and ran to keep up with everyone; somehow he just knew he wasn't going to catch up to Nami.

Zoro and Nami were racing ahead, Zoro knew he could easily beat her but for some reason he pretended he just couldn't keep up. He stopped and put his hands on his knees pretending to be exhausted. Nami stopped and called back.

"Wanna call it quits?"

Zoro looked behind him and saw Sanji having trouble trying to get it through Luffy's head that he didn't want to play a game. They were a fair while back.

"Okay, okay, you win"

They still had a bit of a walk ahead of them but the running had substantially shortened the distance. Zoro and Nami walked side by side again.

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Zoro asked.

"You're all new" she replied.

"I meant Sanji"

"I know you did, I was just messin with ya" she playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Well what do you think of him?"

"Why, are you jealous?" she laughed.

"No of course not! I was, just wondering."

"Then why didn't you ask about Ussop then?"

"_Cause he's not a threat_" he thought.

"_Does he like me_" Nami thought, "_no, he wouldn't like me, he could have any girl he wants, he's a prince, he's cute, so why would he want me… did I say cute?_"

Zoro was about to ask Nami what she thought of himself but Sanji came running up, looking flustered. He pushed himself into the closing gap between Zoro and Nami. Zoro was pushed aside.

"Urg, they messed up my hair," Sanji referred to Luffy and Ussop who were now leapfrogging their way along the track.

Nami laughed.

"Ah, a laugh sweeter then the song of a blue jay."

"_Where the hell does he pull that sap from?_" thought Zoro.

Zoro noticed Sanji about to raise and arm and put it on Nami's shoulder. But before he could, Zoro casually stepped in between Nami and him. Sanji got pushed back. He growled and looked at Zoro to see his hand rise behind his back and give him the finger.

O.O

Sanji simply stepped over to the other side of Nami and put his hand on her waist. Normally she would have hit someone for doing that but she let him pull her closer, she saw an opportunity in this.

"_Time to see if Zoro really likes me or not._" She thought, "_this could turn out to be fun._"

Zoro fell back and tried to think of a reason to make one of them stop so Sanji would let go. He put on his bandana because they were getting close to town and didn't want people to recognise him, also because he was about to take this situation very seriously.

Zoro went over to Luffy and Ussop, "Sanji said he wants to play now."

Out of all the different things Zoro could have done to Sanji, this was the worst, it would have been safer just to punch Sanji and knock him out.

Luffy and Ussop shouted in glee then ran up and tackled Sanji, and they accidentally knocked over Nami in the process. Zoro saw his moment. He ran up and helped Nami to her feet. Sanji was struggling to get up while Ussop sat on him and Luffy tickled him as they both shouted "WE WIN WE WIN WE WIN!" over and over.

Sanji would have trouble with them for a while. Zoro sighed with relief and walked along beside Nami, eventually he put his arm up on her furthest shoulder then smiled when she didn't pull away. The town was coming into view.

"You didn't happen to have anything to do with that back there?" she asked.

"I have absolutely no idea why they did it" He said.

But they both knew he was lying.

* * *

Ussop: Hey! Lying is my thing!  
Jade: it's not really something to be proud of.  
Ussop: well I can't do much else…  
Sanji: Nami-swaaaaaan! –sniff- Why! –sob-  
Jade: I know Zoro seems a bit OOC, but if it's NamixZoro he's going to have to be a little bit otherwise it just wouldn't happen...unfortunately

As a protest of wasting valuable typing time, I am not going to put a disclaimer next chapter! –shock horror- Take THAT you disclaimer hunters!

Hee hee hee, how rebellious of me… XD

…

REVIEW!


	9. It gets Serious, but like they noticed!

Sanji: Why doesn't Nami love me?  
Jade: Because you're such a player.  
Sanji: …?

* * *

They stopped at the top of the grassy slope where the forest ended. Down at the bottom of the slope the buildings started. Nami placed her hands on the straps of her backpack and walked down, Zoro quickly followed. Sanji tried his best to walk down but Ussop was running around him and Luffy was hanging off his arm begging that he continue playing their game. Sanji had no idea what the point of the game was or how to play it, he just wanted to stop Zoro and Nami slipping off into the crowd together. He struggled under Luffy's grasp. 

Zoro and Nami disappeared into the crowded marketplace together, Sanji was pissed, he was also still only halfway down the slope. He tried to kick Ussop because he was in the way but another violent tug made him miss then trip. They all fell the rest of the way down the slope.

"WE WIN WE WIN WE WIN" Luffy and Ussop began to chant again.

A very annoyed Sanji took this opportunity to escape from them and search for Nami. He strode off looking around the marketplace; he instantly spotted some red hair over by the fruit stand. Quickly he made his way over to the stand. She wasn't there anymore.

"Dammit" Sanji said under his breath, his attention snapped over to the fruit, "oooo nice oranges" he quickly focused his attention back on finding Nami.

"Do you need any?" Nami asked from beside him.

Sanji turned around with a huge grin, but that grin slipped off his face like a McDonalds pickle on a window when he saw Zoro beside her.

He turned his eyes from Zoro to Nami, his visible eye popped into a heart, "I thought I lost you my beloved beauty."

"I can't go too far away if you want to use my money" she replied with a laugh which made Sanji swoon.

"I have no need for this sweet fruit" Sanji replied, "for I have you, my sweet."

Zoro nearly chucked, not only was that the worst line he has ever head but Sanji was winning over Nami, or so he thought he was.

"_Maybe if I just pretend to like Sanji, Zoro will get jealous and admit that he likes me, if I don't hear him say it I don't think I could ever believe that he would like me._" Nami thought.

She let slip a giggle to make Sanji's heart eye throb even more. He put his hand on her waist and led her off to the spice stand where they purchased the spices Sanji needed. Zoro growled and followed them. He wasn't going to let Sanji talk up Nami with all that sap about birds and flowers.

For most of the day Sanji and Zoro competed against each other to be with Nami. Zoro had sneakily snagged Sanji's pant leg on a fishing hook as they passed the fish stall. Sanji had ripped a patch off his pants to get free, then chased Zoro down and _accidentally_ knocked over a huge pile of apples which landed on the annoyed prince. This behaviour continued for a long time, only stopping when they reached the meat stall and purchased nearly all of the goods.

Nami made both of them carry the packaged meat so they were unable to pull any more pranks. They met up with Luffy and Ussop. They were running around the marketplace gathering angry scowls from other shoppers. They started heading back through the marketplace with their load of meat.

Nami was walking alone at her own pace lost in her thoughts, "_I don't know how much more of this I can take! Sanji is nice but he is just too nice, I need my personal space. Zoro better admit that he likes me before Sanji drives me insane, I don't know whether those two are fighting because Zoro likes me and is jealous or because he is just ticking off Sanji. After all, they seemed to forget all about me today when they had their prank session._"

Sanji was trailing behind everyone while they made their way through the marketplace, "_oh she is so beautiful_" he thought, "_she MUST like me, she didn't stop me when I held her, and she is practically ignoring that moss-head. She has been laughing at my jokes and listening to me all day, she must love me! Oh how I love her so! But that idiot Zoro is getting in the way of us, he is always trying to stop us being together. Why is he doing it? He could be trying to annoy me but there are other ways to do that, he wouldn't use Nami … oh I see…_"

Sanji walked up beside Zoro, "you stupid marimo, she doesn't love you like she loves me," Sanji placed a well aimed kick to Zoro's head, "get that through your thick head and leave us alone."

The kick had shifted Zoro's bandana forward over his eyes, it was slipping off. He tried to fix it but his arms were so full of meat that by the time he dropped it all the bandana had already fallen to the ground.

* * *

Jade: I know I'm updating pretty fast because this is my second chapter I've added today, but the updating is going to slow down once school starts up again : (

Btw, this chapter was a literal pain to write because I broke a nail when I got lunch and I can't type as good because it is a finger I use a lot in typing. I am NOT a wimp, breaking a nail does hurt; I might be more accurate though if I said I tore it off instead.

IT'S BLEEDING!… mmm blood… -eye twitches-

To stop me drinking my own blood send me reviews so I will be full.

Jokz, I'm not really drinking my own blood… or am I? Nah I'm not… -looks around suspiciously-


	10. DARE to insult royalty?

Jade: OMG! New record! 4 reviews for one chapter! That beats 3! Chapter 9 must rock… probably because it doesn't have a disclaimer :P  
Nami: It's been ages since I was in the author note.  
Jade: Well, you're in it now.  
Nami: smartarse…  
Jade: my arse is smart ain't it? XP­

* * *

"Oh, crap" Zoro said as he quickly tried to get his bandana back on.

A girl stopped in her tracks and squealed, "OOOOOHHHH! IT'S PRINCE ZORO!"

The entire marketplace fell silent and stared at him. The girl continued to jump around squealing. Suddenly everyone was rushing in at him trying to talk to him first. Zoro could see nothing but faces and arms closing in on him. He was struggling to remain standing under the crowds pressure, some guy was trying to sell him shoes, several people were trying to get him to sign clothing of theirs and a group of girls were trying to grab something to take away as a souvenir, one girl succeeded in tearing off a small bit of his singlet.

Sanji, Nami, Ussop and Luffy were pushed back by the swarm of people. Sanji was staring in shock, ashamed of revealing Zoro's identity and also a little bit envious of the way some of those girls were acting over him. Ussop completely freaked, his knees shook as the crowd grew more violent. Nami put her hands on her hips and huffed at the sight of some girl grabbing Zoro's singlet, she was a bit pissed at them going all over him. It took Luffy a while to gather what was going on, and then realise that he didn't want it to happen.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted when some big guy lifted Zoro up above the crowd, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S MY FRIEND!"

Luffy somersaulted over the crowd, picking Zoro out of the guy's hands on the way. Luffy landed on his feet with Zoro still in his arms. He didn't put Zoro down, he just ran, Nami and the rest followed too, so did the guy.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" shouted Zoro.

"No time" said Luffy.

Zoro pushed at Luffy to get free, for some reason he was trying to get back to the guy. He got free and stood his ground.

"DON'T BE STUPID MARIMO!" Sanji yelled at him.

Ussop pushed Zoro, trying to get him to run. At this the guy dived forward and pushed over Luffy. Luffy tripped and accidentally took Zoro down with him. The guy helped Zoro to his feet.

Zoro look annoyed, (doesn't he always?) "Marc! Leave me alone! I don't want to go back to the castle."

Now Marc looked annoyed, "I have put up with your childish behaviour for years, the mess, the pranks and the endless worrying for your safety, THEN you run away! You ARE coming back to the castle and that's final!" The crowd was backing off, they were all watching with keen eyes. "AND YOU!" he pointed at Ussop, "you pushed the prince? How stupid! And you DARE insult royalty?" he pointed at Sanji, "and you knock him to the ground!" he pointed at Luffy, "You are all to be put in the stocks then trialled by the king and your redhead friend can join you!" he then pointed at a stunned Nami.

The crowd immediately went back to what they were doing before, pretending as if theZoro and the othersweren't there. After all, they didn't want to be in the stocks.

"My father is in no state to convict them!" Zoro argued.

Marc's voice dropped, "there is something… you have to… oh…" he looked down, "you need to come back to the castle now."

Zoro had never seen Marc depressed before, he looked like he was holding back tears.

"Only if my friends can come," Zoro said, "the ones you want to put in the stocks."

"If you wish, but they still need to be punished" Zoro's jaw dropped, "there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"But they are my friends, they didn't hurt me, they didn't…"

"They may not have harmed you but by doing that they have insulted the entire royal family."

Zoro couldn't believe it, "just let them come back to the castle before they are… punished."

"They can come but are not allowed to step foot inside the castle, they can wait in the courtyard."

Zoro sighed, "Are you guys coming?" he looked around at his friends, Ussop was shaking violently.

"I'll come" Nami stepped up beside Zoro.

"Then we're coming too!" Ussop, Luffy and Sanji shouted in unison.

Zoro grinned, he was thankful that they wanted to come. They could have run off to the forest and remain hidden, no one would find them there. But they chose to come.

* * *

Jade: I don't own One Piece… oooOOOooo… disclaimer after the chapter… THAT'S different :P  
Marc: am I a good guy or bad guy?  
Jade: you're… ummm… good but no one actually likes you.  
Marc: oh I see… oi!  
Zoro: Why do I need to go back to the castle?  
Marc: it's because…  
Jade SHUTUP! Don't spoil it!

what a shrot chapter. woah, chapter 10 already, double didgets, i'm suprised how quick i'm updating... sorry to say, but i think i regret making this story, what i love about One Piece is not just the characters but the fact that they are pirates. every chick i know, they all wanted to be a princess or fairy or even a witch when they grew up... i wanted to be a pirate :P

Update on fingernail wound: Right side of nail has gone as burple as Sanji-luver's hair… owy owy owy owch!

REVIEW! … or I will sneak around to your house and eat you're pets………… food…. Heh heh heh heeeeehhhhhh…..


	11. Troubled Thoughts

Jade: Sorry I stopped the last chapter so soon! A guy rang up and said he'd be over in half an hour and I finished the chapter…  
Nami: Oooo a guy friend huh?  
Jade: -giggles- lol, we agreed that a long distance thing wouldn't work so we are only boyfriend/girlfriend when we're in the same town, lol, -blush-  
Zoro: So HE'S the reason why I didn't get to find out why I was needed at the castle!  
Jade: … yeah…  
Luffy: I thought you love Shanks…  
Jade: ummm… Shanks is eye-candy… : P

* * *

The five friends followed Marc, walking in one line. Ussop on the end, then Sanji, Zoro, Nami, then Luffy. Sanji walked the whole way with his hands in his pockets, watching his feet shuffle along. Luffy walked proud and tall looking straight ahead and Ussop was barely able to walk at all. Zoro was walking in a similar style to Sanji. Nami was walking beside Zoro, occasionally looking up at him trying to make eye contact. Eventually she put her hand on his but he pulled away, he never glanced at her once, but when he pulled away from her he shifted his gaze from his feet to straight ahead. Nami could swear that there were tears standing in his eyes, but he blinked and they were gone.

Nami felt a huge tug in her chest and her throat burned, she had never felt like this before, it was awful. "_What is wrong with me?_" she thought as she tried to swallow.

Zoro was staring mindlessly ahead; he wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't know it but he was experiencing the same pain as Nami was, except heaps worse, he almost felt like crying, but he wouldn't let himself. "_Why won't she leave me alone? She loves Sanji right? That's what he said, besides, I'm not like Sanji, I couldn't be romantic._" He thought, "_She was probably just using me to see if Sanji actually liked her as much as he says he does._"

Sanji kicked a pebble; it went flying a long way. He felt awful, it was like some one was hanging from his chest, his lungs seemed to struggle under the weight. "_It was my fault that everyone saw who he was, why did I have to be so protective over Nami and me? And why did I have to be so mean to him? I should try to always be polite no matter how rude someone is,_" the weight painfully dropped to his gut, "_I'm not worthy enough for Nami, she's better off with Zoro._"

Luffy watched Zoro pull his hand away from Nami's, he wasn't worried in the slightest about what was going to happen to him, he was more worried about his friends. "_Can't Nami see that she can't always get what she wants? She is so used to just taking what she wants that she is having trouble going without._" Luffy looked back to the front, "_Sanji and Zoro are really starting to hate each other because of her. Nakama isn't worth throwing away over something like this, though I don't think they were nakama in the first place._"

Ussop was still wobbly in the knees, he felt like someone was pushing his chest, and there was a weight deep in his gut. "_What punishment? What's going to happen? Offending royalty is no little thing… but I didn't offend him! I was trying to get him moving._" He noticed Sanji kick a pebble with such force he didn't see where it landed, "_what's up with Sanji? He looks so depressed; maybe I should say something…_" Ussop opened his mouth but had second thoughts, "_no, don't get involved._"

They approached the drawbridge; they crossed over the moat and stopped at the entrance.

"Take these four to the courtyard." Marc told a guard who immediately obeyed.

Zoro watched them disappear around the corner before he entered the castle. He came into the main hall, like so many times beforehand, he looked up the red carpet to the three thrones, the one in the middle was the largest, the onebeside itwas slightly less extravagant and the smallest one was on the other side. He could almost see his father as a young man on the middle throne reaching over to his left to hold his young mother's hand, then himself as a young child, only five or six, sitting on the smallest throne that was too big for him at that age. He smiled. He didn't think he could miss the palace so much. But deep down he didn't really want to be here.

A man in a deep blue suit with silver buttons and long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail rushed forward. He placed his hands on Zoro's shoulders, he sighed, it looked like he had been crying.

"Thank the heavens you're back" he said.

"Angus," Zoro said confused, "what's happening?"

Angus let go and looked away, Marc made eye contact with him and nodded. They both had pained expressions. Zoro just looked confused and worried; this didn't look like it was going to turn out happy.

Angus spoke, his voice coarse and sore, "your father,"

"no" Zoro whispered, knowing where this was leading.

"He," a tear ran down Angus's cheek, "he passed away this morning."

"NO!" Zoro shouted. He wasn't shocked, he was denying it. He knew this time was coming for a long time now, but once you spend nearly three years wondering what you would do whena moment comes. It just doesn't hit you like it should, he had just spent so long expecting this death to arrive that he had subconsciously set himself in a false sense of security that it would never happen.

Zoro fell to his knees, "no, no, no" he continued to whisper to himself. Tears were streaming down his face. He put his hands on his face, the past few days were so great, why did this have to happen now?

"Roronoa," Angus said, Zoro looked up at the use of his first name. "The kingdom cannot be left without a ruler even for the shortest period of time. You need to take the throne. We will crown you ceremoniously this evening." These words were filled with pain, as if each one choked him.

Zoro stood silently; he walked out towards the front door. Stopping, he smashed a large vase at the entrance then upturned a side table. He roared as he punched the stone wall, leaving a large dent. He stormed out to the front where the large water fountain was; he took one look at the marble woman pouring water fromher handsthen uprooted the entire display. He clenched his fists and roared at the top of his lungs. He couldn't even hear himself. Panting, he stood up straight and walked around to the courtyard where the only nakama he had left were waiting.

* * *

Jade: The next chapter is going to be really short because it going to be what happened during this chapter in the courtyard... poor nami doesn't recognise(sp?) the feeling of heartbreak :(  
Ussop: Do you notice just how long these author notes are getting?  
Jade: well, we will make this one short :D

Oh, and thanks to my reviewers in the past 10 chapters. 15 reviews for 10 chapters! Thanks to my most devoted reviewers Mirathin, LiLAnimeJutsu, Takahane and Legendary Sword who all reviewed 2 times or more at the current date! … I'll shutup now.


	12. Meanwhile in the Courtyard

Jade: YAY! I love you all my reviewers! No one has flamed yet :D I'm so happy –wipes away tear- I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!  
Luffy: Gold Roger did own One piece, I will own One Piece, and Jade never has or never will own One Piece.  
Jade: ouch, harsh…

* * *

**Recap**

"Take these four to the courtyard." Marc told a guard who immediately obeyed.

Zoro watched them disappear around the corner before he entered the castle.

**End recap**

They all followed the guard silently. When they reached the courtyard the guard left and returned to his post. They were left alone in the large empty garden. Nami sat down on a pine bench, looking at the ground, she wasdeep in her thoughts. Luffy went over to the apple tree and climbed up and sat on one of the branches. Ussop took a seat beside Nami, just staring straight ahead, and Sanji didn't even move.

Sanji felt awful, he felt, guilty. He silently made a vow to himself to always try to be nakama, even in the toughest situations. Luffy lay back on the tree branch, hands behind his head. He reached up and picked an apple hanging above him.

He took a bite out of it, "Urgh, bitter" he said, but he still ate it.

Nami spoke quietly, still looking at the ground, "how can you not be worried?"

"There isn't anything much to worry about, and I don't want to spend my time worrying either." Luffy replied.

Nami looked up at him, shocked, "Can't you feel that something is wrong? Something bad is going to happen, I can just feel it! How can you ignore that feeling!"

"I always have that feeling…" Ussop murmured, but no one listened.

"Something bad is always going to happen," Luffy said, "if I'm not fretting a couple of days before it happens, why should I fret a couple of hours before it happens? I didn't freak then, I won't freak now. Besides, everything will work out."

"You didn't fret a couple of days ago because you didn't know anthing was going to happen a couple of days later!" she argued.

Luffy shrugged it off. Ignoring what she said. He didn't want to argue.

Sanji still didn't move.

Nami growled and stormed over to the other side of the courtyard and sat on the grass, leaning against the wall, watching the clouds pass by.

Not long after she left, Ussop followed. He stood in front of Nami looking down at her, his shadow blocking the light of the sun from her face.

"Nami" he said softly, his eyebrows knotted with curiosity, "what's wrong?" he sat down beside her.

"_He's probably the only person who doesn't know what's wrong_" she mused.

He opened his mouth to speak again but she hushed him. "It's Zoro," she began, "I, I really like him but he doesn't like me." She closed her eyes, the sun was hurting them, making them water, "I was stupid, I tried to find out if he liked me by pretending to like Sanji but it backfired, now Sanji is upset and Zoro is angry."

Ussop spoke, "Nami, it can't all be your fault, Sanji is rather enthusiastic with the whole love issue and it's not a new site to see Zoro mad."

"No, Ussop, it is my fault," he started to interrupt but she continued, "I was so focused on my own curiosity that I didn't notice when I hurt my nakama… oh look at me now, we've only known each other for a couple of days and I'm already saying we're nakama."

"You don't have to be life long friends to be nakama, if there is such thing as love at first sight then there has to be friends at first sight as well." Ussop said.

A yell echoed around the courtyard. Nami gasped and looked up. Sanji still hadn't moved, Luffy had sat up and Ussop was pushing himself back against the wall in fright. Another roar echoed around the courtyard, this one louder and longer then the last. No one moved. Then Zoro appeared around the corner, she couldn't really see from this distance but it looked like he was crying.

* * *

Ussop: Who would've guessed that I'd be the one to talk to Nami... I MEAN, -cough-, a typical act of kindness by me!  
Jade: Poor Zoro.  
Luffy: Poor Jade.  
Jade: O.o …?  
Lufyy: You will never own One Piece.  
Jade: SHUTUP! –punches him in the nose- …whups, heh heh heh… :P 

Just because I love my reviewers sooo much, I am going to name everyone that has reviewed so far to this date :D

-ahem- in no particular order…

Shironami--------------------I wuv u  
Mirathin ---------------------I wuv u  
Coste aka. the reviewer -----I wuv u  
ravenrogue19 ---------------I wuv u  
Rin the Terrible--------------I wuv u  
legendary sword-------------I wuv u  
Takahane -------------------I wuv u  
LiLAnimeJutsu --------------I wuv u  
SkieLoon -------------------I wuv u


	13. nakama at first sight

Jade: I have an awesome forum that no one is posting into, it's called "Be a pirate" come and be part of a good or evil crew! Heh heh heh…  
Luffy: Oh! Oh! Oh! Can I join? I can be the captain of the good crew!  
Jade: MWAH HA HA HA HAAAA! FOOL! I have already taken that position! MWAH HA HA HAAA! –twitch-  
Luffy: You don't seem to suited to it…  
Jade: -gives him the evil eye-

* * *

Zoro came around the corner into the courtyard. Immediately he saw Sanji, just standing there, then Luffy, who jumped down from the apple tree. Sanji turned around to see Zoro crying. 

"_Come on Sanji,_" he thought to himself, "_remember you're going to be a great nakama. No matter what._"

Sanji stepped towards Zoro and put his hand on his shoulder. Zoro lost all sense of hate towards Sanji and put his forehead on Sanji's shoulder and cried all the more. All feelings of guilt washed away as Sanji patted his nakama on the back and looked over to Nami and Ussop who were coming over.

Luffy came up beside Zoro, "What happened?" he asked in a voice so soft it sounded like it couldn't belong to Luffy.

Zoro didn't answer. Sanji put his hands on both of Zoro's shoulders and held him at arms length, forcing Zoro to make eye contact with him. His eyes were red and his cheeks shone with dry tears.

"Hey Zoro," Zoro never heard the cook actually call him by his actual name before, "what happened? You know we aren't going to let you leave until you tell us."

"My," Zoro choked up, "dad, my dad is dead." If it wasn't for Sanji he would have still been denying the whole thing, but now he knew deep down that his father wasn't coming back, the reality hit him like a brick.

He was about to burst into tears again, but he wouldn't while everyone was watching him. He had to speak, just to stop himself crying.

"I'm going to be king, I, I'm going to be crowned soon. Soon, this evening," Zoro looked up to see the sun was half set, "now, evening, no…"

"Chin up marimo," this time the name was said with kindness, "we'll be there beside you. You'll see."

Sanji let go of Zoro who immediately left for the bench where he sat down and buried his face in his hands. Ussop started to walk over to him but Sanji grabbed him by the shoulder. He looked from the hand on his shoulder to Sanji's eyes which were watching Zoro.

"Why?" Ussop said quietly.

Luffy knew exactly why, "Nami, you go instead."

Nami looked at Luffy with a confused face, "why me? He doesn't even like me."

"He does," said Sanji, not looking away from Zoro, "I love you too, but so does he, it is so painfully obvious. You only think he doesn't like you because you hurt him, and he is acting hurt. Do you think many people could hurt _his _heart of iron?" Sanji turned to face Nami, "he loves you and he needs to hear words from you."

Sanji swore he felt his heart tear in two at that precise moment. Nami broke her gaze with Sanji and walked over and sat beside Zoro. The others left to the other side of the courtyard where they sat in silence.

"Zoro, I'm so sorry," Nami began.

"No, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have left the castle in the first place," he had stopped crying.

"Don't say that" Nami said, "If you didn't leave the castle, then we wouldn't have our gang, our nakama."

"Don't be stupid, you would still have Luffy, Sanji, and Ussop."

"No, Luffy and I wouldn't have met up if he hadn't found you and taken you to the waterfall, and then if he didn't find youhe would have stayed at his house that night and wouldn't have found Sanji the next day!" she began, "and if it wasn't for you, Ussop would still be hitchhiking around the forest. It was because of you that five lonely people were able to become nakama!"

Zoro retorted, "it was coincidence! Pure coincidence! The day I left the castle, Luffy just happened to be at the same place where I exited from, right over that wall!" he stood, pointing at the wall which the apple tree stood against, "he probably wouldn't have been there any other day!"

Nami stood up, "if you didn't leave, Luffy would still be there now," she spoke softly, "he would hang around there because he wants to be king and he likes being near the castle, you know that. Face it, if you didn't leave then, I would still be waiting for someone to rob, Ussop would continue hitchhiking around the forest, and Sanji would still be drifting across the land. It doesn't matter when you left, but it does matter that you did, because no matter when you chose to leave, we would still all meet. The only coincidence is that we just happened to meet so quickly. We were all destined to meet; it just took you that leap to make it happen"

Zoro was still angry, "two days, it all happened in two days! It's hard to believe that I just jumped off that wall yesterday morning!" his voice was rising, "how can you say we're nakama? We all JUST met! And look at us! A thief, a prince, a peasant, a drifter and a hitchhiking coward! We are the MOST unlikely of friends!"

Tears stood in Nami's eyes, they blurred her vision, she blinked and they fell to the ground, not touching her face. Her throat burned and her chest hurt, similar to the feeling she had before but heaps worse.

She looked up at Zoro, "You don't have to be life long friends to be nakama, if there is such thing as love at first sight then there has to be friends at first sight as well." Nami quoted Ussop.

Zoro calmed instantly, he thought back to when he first saw Nami.

**FLASHBACK**

"She's really pretty…" Zoro said to himself.

…

Zoro listened intently to Nami's laughter; he had never heard a laugh like it before. He blinked and looked away from her; he couldn't be falling for a thief could he? That was beneath his stature.

**END FLASHBACK**

Zoro never believed in love at first sight, but looking back at that moment he saw that it was true. He could remember exactly how Nami was standing, how light it was, how curious he was to get to know her better.

"I never believed in love at first sight." Zoro said as he put his hands on Nami's shoulders.

Nami felt the pain in her chest grow worse, she realised it was her heart breaking.

"That was," Zoro said, pulling her closer, "until I saw you."

Zoro leaned in and caught Nami in a kiss. Nami felt the pain liquefy as Zoro's hands ran down her arms to hold her hands.

In the distance a small smile crept over Sanji's face as he felt his already broken heart tear again. He couldn't help but let a single tear fall.

* * *

Jade: Who says 13 is unluckyi ught nami " nami'ight. but looking back at that moment he saw that it was true. he that. face ? Chapter 13 and the long awaited kiss comes!  
Nami: aw Zoro, -puts hands on her heart-  
Jade: I think this was my longest chapter so far! I am expecting some reviews from very happy ZoroXNami fans :D 

mrrrrh... tired... sorry, may be no chapter update tomorrow, it's to late now and i'm working tomorrow... and i wanna write the next chapter sooo bad! how sad, busy on a saturday... i'l try and get a chapter done tomorrow night, if i don't go to sleep :P

goodnight my beloved reviewers whom i love so much! 28 reviews so far! make it 30 for me! i know that because of my updating speed there isn't much time to review but hey! review when you can!


	14. crowned

Jade: I love you reviewers! I think I like this fanfic even better now :P  
Ussop: if Nami didn't quote me about love Zoro wouldn't have kissed her!  
Jade: Don't get big-headed… though it might go in proportion to your nose…  
Ussop: that hurts!  
Jade: no it doesn't, this does, -punches his big nose-

* * *

"Your highness!" Angus said as he came around the corner, reading some parchment.

Zoro broke the kiss with Nami but did not let go of her hands, "don't call me that!" he said, he almost preferred 'marimo' or 'moss-head'.

Angus looked up from his reading to see Zoro holding Nami's hands.

"Sorry to disturb you, but you must come into the entrance hall at once. As your father is not able to pass down the crown to you, Marc will be doing so for him. He is to do this as the king's adviser." Angus replied, he still looked upset.

Zoro looked at Nami then back at Angus, about to ask if they could come. But Angus saw already that he wanted them to attend.

"They may attend the ceremony, witnesses are needed."

Zoro put his arm around Nami's waist and they walked together into the entrance hall with Sanji, Ussop and Luffy behind them. When Zoro stopped so did everyone else. He let go of Nami and walked up to Marc who was standing in front of his father's throne. Zoro knew what to do, his father had taken him through the process before, he kneeled in front of Marc while Angus read from the parchment the words that would officially name him as king.

_"i don't think i could cope with the responsibility of being a king" _he thought.

"…As the king has now passed, the crown goes to his son, Zoro. The crown cannot be taken, only received through death or handing it on to another…"

"_How is this going to affect my friends?_" Zoro thought, "_how is this going to affect Nami? I don't think I can handle being king._"

Angus declared, "Only when this crown," Marc placed the crown upon Zoro's head, "is passed down from the king's hands to another being, will they be named as King, ruler of this kingdom."

Zoro stood with the crown atop his messy green hair. Marc stepped to the side and bowed as Zoro took his father's throne. Zoro looked over to Angus, dreading the next thing he was to say, the one sentence that officially declared him as the king.

Angus knew how much this was hurting Zoro. He knew because when he was a child he watched his closest friend become king. He never thought he would have to put someone else through this experience.

And as he spoke the last part, a tear rolled down his cheek, "All hail, King Roronoa Zoro the First!" he bowed.

Zoro watched as his friends started to bow their heads and kneel before him. Sanji was the first to do so. Ussop then Nami followed. Luffy stood, grinned, then took off his hat as he followed the others.

"Arise" Zoro said.

Angus approached Zoro, "I know you don't wish to hear this but your friends need to be trialled."

"I'll do it tomorrow," came the reply from a depressed and pissed looking Zoro, "give these four people rooms, food, water, and in the morning I will trial them" he stood, "give them the rooms down the hall from my room" he said this because he knew these ones were the best, "I'm tired."

Zoro left before anyone could say anything else.

That night Zoro was on his balcony, leaning against the rail. There was a warm autumn breeze blowing in. He looked over to the ceremonial crown on his bedside table.

"_Good thing I don't have to wear it again, the ceremonial one is so heavy._" He looked over to theother little gold crown on the bedside table on the other side of his bed, _"two crowns, thats just too much."_

He looked back over the balcony. He looked down at the water feature he had destroyed. Then his gaze wandered up to see all the little houses in the village, some more extravagant than others. He could see all the way to the ocean. He wondered what it would be like if he was on a ship sailing the ocean, "probably wouldn't do much else besides sleep and eat." He said to himself.

He looked out over the kingdom like he had countless times before. But this time seemed different.

"Shit," he said realising why this view seemed so strange, "this is all my responsibility now."

It seemed like he couldn't bear to look over the balcony again. His eyebrows knotted as he thought about how he was going to handle this tomorrow. He grunted then left his room. He looked down the hallway to the bedrooms that his friends were staying in.

"Now to find which one is Nami's" he said to himself.

"The end one to the right" said a voice behind him.

He spun around to see Angus holding a tray of food, "will I leave this in your room?" he asked.

"No, no" said Zoro absentmindedly, "actually, give it to Luffy, he wouldappreciate another dinner."

Angus smiled then left for Luffy's room. Zoro approached Nami's door and put his hand on the handle. He lent his forehead against the door and closed his eyes.

"_Come on Zoro,_" he thought to himself, "_turn the handle and go in, you know she wants to see you._"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door…

Nami had been leaning against the door for quiet some time now. She thought she heard voices in the hallway but didn't dwell to long on the matter. In fact, she was still wondering whether she should go to Zoro or wait for him. She didn't want to appear clingy by coming to him, but she didn't want to wait to see him. Her hand rested on the doorknob.

"_Maybe I should go…_" she thought.

* * *

Jade: Awwww! Can't you just picture them on either side of the door?  
Sanji: oh Jade-san! You're so beautiful.  
Jade: Hey you're meant to be depressed! –punches him on the nose-  
Sanji: Ouch! Well I am now…  
Jade: I can be so mean sometimes... -sigh- 


	15. you take my pain away

You reviewers make me smile! It's true! I love some of the ideas you put down, I was going to do something along those lines… I shutup now so I don't spoil it!

Jade: heh heh heh, no disclaimer last chapter if anyone noticed it, or not noticed it...  
Zoro: I noticed.  
Jade: you weren't even in the author notes then.  
Zoro: well I'm in the author note now! HA!  
Jade: Yeah, and you're bugging me and that's not a good thing to do.

* * *

Zoro closed his eyes, and let go of the doorknob. He still had his forehead on the door. 

"_Great you chickened out_" he thought to himself, "_who ever heard of a king being scared of a girl?_"

On the other side of the door Nami had made up her mind, she turned the doorknob and pulled.

The door opened quickly because of Zoro's weight on the other side.

Zoro was leaning against the door, oblivious to this. He didn't notice the door was open until he was on the ground. He had hit his forehead on the doorknob on the way to the floor and Nami had fallen back and Zoro landed across her legs.

"I'm so sorry" said Nami trying to get up but failing.

She looked at his forehead and gasped. Zoro suddenly felt the pain on his face. He put his hand up on his head to feel the wound. It was only tiny but there was still a bit of blood.

"Here, let me get you some ice" Nami said.

Zoro took her hand, "I don't need ice to take the pain away," he pushed himself off her legs and moved his face closer to hers, "not when you can" he kissed her.

"Come on Zoro," Luffy said standing in the doorway, "she'll suffocate if you keep that up."

"What are you doing here?" Zoro glared at Luffy.

"Just saying thanks for the meal!" he was holding a large chunk of meat on a bone.

Zoro laughed, he stood up then helped up Nami.

"Goodnight Luffy" he said as he closed the door in his face.

Zoro held Nami in a close embrace, her head was on his shoulder and he was looking out the window. One more look over the kingdom and the good feeling was gone.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked, sensing Zoro's sorrow.

"I don't want to be king, but I just can't abandon the position" he held her tighter, "what is going to happen to us?"

"Zoro, you know I will always love you, no matter what you do."

"But what about this trial tomorrow? I don't want to put you or the others through anything that you don't deserve," he let go of her, "you deserve nothing but the best."

They both walked out over to the balcony. They both stood there together, Zoro's hand on her waist and Nami's head on his shoulder.

"You'll figure out something," Nami said softly, "you can't ignore the law."

"I know I can't, it's just, I don't think I can handle the responsibility. I would rather not enforce the law; it would be too hypocritical of me because I have always been rebellious." Zoro closed his eyes and sighed, "I have always thought the law was stupid, now my word is law." His eyes snapped open, "that's it!"

"What's it?" Nami asked confused.

"You wait till tomorrow," he said walking backwards into the room, pulling her by the hand, "I just have to look up some things in the library first."

He pulled her in for another kiss. When he pulled away he grinned.

He opened the door in a hurry to get to the library, but when the door opened Ussop, Luffy and Sanji fell flat on their faces. Zoro took one look at the three, then stepped over them and ran down the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Nami sighed, "you shouldn't be eavesdropping, now go back to sleep."

They scrambled over each other to get to their rooms, all of them were quite ashamed of being caught.

"_I wonder what Zoro has planned._" Nami thought as she closed the door.

* * *

Zoro: I wonder too. With the way Jade is writing I'm completely lost.  
Jade: GARH! Shut your trap! –punches him on the nose- … I might regret that…

Hey I know there are a lot of people reading this who aren't reviewing, but at least you're reading it! Hmmm… this story is coming to an end soon, I can feel it.

Zoro closed his eyes, and let go of the doorknob. He still had his forehead on the door. 


	16. Getting Ready

Jade: Hmmm, I believe I have punched all of the crew on the nose, except for Nami.  
Nami: Hi Jade, whatcha doin?  
Jade: OH! IT'S ON! –punches her on the nose-

* * *

The sun rose the next morning, everyone was asleep except for a few maids, butlers and workers. Zoro was asleep in the library, his head leaning back on the chair. His head slowly began to fall forward, then, THUD.

"Ouch" he said.

He scolded himself for sleeping then once again began pouring over old documents and laws written down on scrolls or books of parchment. Angus had been helping him research through most the night but now he was asleep in a large cushy chair.

"Come on come on come on" Zoro mumbled to himself as he opened a new scroll.

He knew exactly what he was looking for, he just couldn't find it. A maid entered the room. She had Zoro's breakfast on a silver tray. The tray reminded him of the little camp back in the woods. He sighed.

"Your highness," she said as she placed the food on the table then curtsied.

"Don't call me that Natalie" he said without looking up.

Zoro knew the name of every single maid, butler, chef or worker inside this castle, as well as those outside of them such as the gardeners. He only knew the names because he grew up running around the castle exploring everywhere and annoying everyone. Before he met Nami and the rest, the workers were the closest thing he had to friends.

She hesitated before using his name, "Roronoa, may I enquire as to what you are searching for?"

"The old documents of law, the ones that have applied for centuries." He said, still not looking up.

"I do not mean to brag, but I spend most of my time in here." she said, "I think I may be able to help you!" she looked excited.

Zoro looked up, "then help me."

Natalie hurried down the rows of giant bookshelfs, taking sharp turns every here and there with Zoro trying to keep up. When they stopped, Natalie wheeled a ladder along the bookshelf and hurried up to the top. She grabbed a golden pail that contained four scrolls then descended down the ladder.

"Here they are!" she looked very pleased with herself.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, there were only four scrolls, and he had been through nearly all the legal documents already. But this fact wasn't going to drown his spirits. He took out the first one and read a few lines.

"THIS IS IT!" he rolled it back up, "thanks Natalie, gotta go!" he gave her a hug then left.

She was thoroughly pleased she had just made the king so happy. Zoro ran back to Angus to find him still asleep.

"ANGUS! ANGUS!" Zoro was violently shaking him, "WAKE UP!"

"Mrrrh… larrrrm… fahhhhh?" he was still half asleep.

"ANGUS!" Zoro shouted straight into his ear.

"Wha?" he said sitting up straight, wild eyed.

"I need you to read this!" he put the scroll into Angus's hands before running out the door.

1010101010101010101010101 (scene change) 10101010101010101010101010101

"Where would Marc be this early in the morning?" he said to himself.

He ran into the kitchen.

"Morning Drake!" he said to a busy chef, "Has Marc eaten yet?"

"No."

He left the kitchen and ran to random places all over the castle; he had no idea where Marc's bedroom was. He started to make his way to the entrance hall, he saw a scullery maid leaving a room with dirty dishes in her arms.

"Phibi! Do you know where Marc is?"

"Silly!" she said, "You aren't looking for him are you?" she smiled, "just get someone to fetch him, he's your adviser and youARE the king after all."

"Oh" it seemed rather obvious to him now that he could have done that.

He left for the entrance hall. When he arrived he made his way to the throne and sat down. Almost immediately a hand servant appeared out of nowhere and placed the small non-ceremonial crown upon his head.

"No Jeffery," Zoro took it off, "bring me the ceremonial one, and fetch Marc."

Zoro saw a few hand servants standing over by the wall.

"Hue!" one of the hand servants rushed before Zoro, "open the doors and tell the gardeners to remove the broken water feature from the front."

Jeffery reappeared with the ceremonial crown and Marc.

"I told him to bring the other crown but he objected, what have you got in mind?" Marc said.

"You'll see." Zoro replied, "Jeffery, bring Nami, Ussop, Sanji and Luffy out here, oh and tell Angus I'll need him too, and the document. Marc, please get this entrance hall underway for the trial."

Zoro was handing out orders like an expert.

"Jack, tell the kitchen to prepare for a large amount of guests. You six can go round up some guests, doesn't matter what stature, noble, knight, peasant or farmer, I don't care! And you can get four chairs, good ones! Grant, there are three swords in my room, go get them! Come on people, I want this place ready within the hour!"

Natalie came up with a red cloak, "Here," Zoro stood and allowed her to put it on him. He sat back down and smiled. This just had to work.

* * *

Jade: heh heh heh, I have punched all of the Straw Hat crew members on the nose!  
Crew: -evil stares-  
Jade: GAH! Shields face.  
Nami: Payback time Jade.  
Jade: um… Jade is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!  
Luffy: sounds like she isn't here. Oh well.  
Crew: -walks away-  
Jade: heh heh heh, works every time :P 


	17. Dream Come True

Jade: I can't wait to see Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest!  
Nami: -punches Jade on the nose-  
Jade: ARGH! INSOLENT MORTAL!

* * *

Tables were set out at the sides of the large room. They were covered with large amounts of delicacies, foods of all kinds. The room was swarming with people of all stature, from the nobles to the peasants, and they were all mingling. Four beautiful, soft, velvet covered chairs were to the left of the three thrones. And upon these chairs sat Sanji, Nami, Ussop and Luffy, and upon the largest throne, in the centre, was Zoro.

The air was thick with curiosity, everyone wanted to know why they were called into the castle. Zoro wanted to watch the crowd for a little bit longer before he began to explain. Never before had he seen the rich talk to the poor with such kindness, or the lowly share tales with high and mighty.

After awhile Zoro stood, the entire hall fell silent instantly.

"I suppose you are all wondering why you are here." Zoro said, "As you may have gathered, I have been crowned as the new king." The hall broke into murmurs which soon stopped, "but before I continue on that subject, I wish to trial these four people here" he gestured to his friends.

Angus stood, he unrolled the document and spoke, "Whilst under the governmental decree of the monarchy, all regulations are to be enforced by the king's law-enforcers, and all laws are to be made by the king. No other person of any stature may create a law, only when the words are from the mouth of the king, will a law be made. The king's word is law."

"Why did he need that document so badly" Nami said to herself.

"Suppose he just wanted the legal proof that he can do what he wants." Sanji replied with a bit of a smile.

"Ussop," Zoro said, Ussop stood and walked over to Zoro with shaking legs and kneeled before him. "You have been accused of pushing royalty." Ussop shook even more, "and you did this in order to make me leave the marketplace, through this action you have shown a sense of caring for my safety." Zoro smiled, it was working just how he wanted. "For this, you will receive a property, a stature of a noble, a carriage, and enough gold to let you live the rest of your life in peace."

Ussop jumped up, "REALLY!"

"Yes" Zoro smiled as Ussop returned to his seat.

"Sanji," Zoro said, Sanji stood up and walked over to Zoro and kneeled before him, "You have been accused of insulting royalty." Sanji grinned as he thought back to that moment, "by doing this you have shown, bravery. And for this," Zoro pulled out one of the swords from his side, "I dub you" he tapped the sword on each of Sanji's shoulders, "Sir Sanji, knight of our land, you will always have a home here."

Sanji stood and laughed softly, "Don't get emotional marimo" he said quietly, and then left back to his seat.

"Nami," Nami stood and came before Zoro; he hated it when she kneeled, "you have been accused with being an accomplice," he took her hands and helped her to her feet, "for accompanying these people, you receive a property, and ownership of the east woods."

Nami smiled, she now owned what had been her home for so long. She owned the camp, the waterfall, everything in that area of the woods. She went back to her chair.

"As I was saying before," Zoro began, "I have very recently been crowned king,"

Murmurs filled the hall, what about that last boy?

"_He didn't forget Luffy did he?_" Nami thought.

Zoro continued, "But after long consideration, I have decided that I am not ready for a position as such. I do not wish to be king." A few people gasped, "Luffy," Luffy bounded forward took off his hat and kneeled, "you have shown the responsibility and hospitality of a true leader, for this, I crown you." He took off his crown then placed it on Luffy's head. "All hail, King Monkey D Luffy the first!"

The hall was silent. Luffy stood to his feet and turned to face everyone. Zoro stepped back and kneeled, his head bowed. Soon the rest of the hall followed.

"YES!" Luffy punched the air, "Arise!" Luffy shouted, "Dig in and enjoy the food!"

Soon enough the hall was full of chatter again. And Sanji was off dancing with some of the young beautiful girls. Ussop was entertaining a small group of children with a story of him fighting off a bear, a group of bandits and two, three, no four wild lions. Luffy was over where the food was, he had his straw hat underneath his crown. Nami and Zoro stood side by side watching everyone.

"I think he'll make a good king" Nami said.

"I agree," said Zoro, "do you wanna go?"

"Sure"

They both snuck out of the hall and took a horse from the stables. Zoro steered the horse with Nami sitting behind him, her arms wrapped around him. They galloped off to the forest, which Nami now owned.

1010101010101010101010101 (scene change) 10101010101010101010101010101

The stars were out and the air was warm. Zoro lay on his back by the fire, Nami's head on his chest.

"I think I could get used to this" said Zoro.

"Me too" came the reply.

"You know" Zoro took Nami's hand in his, "I could get used to this camp too."

Nami shifted herself so she was face to face with Zoro, "we don't need anything else do we?" she kissed him, "Not when we have each other."

* * *

Jade: THE END -sniff-  
Nami: Happily ever after!  
Ussop: yay! A carriage for me so no more hitchhiking!  
Luffy: I wanted to kill a dragon.  
Zoro: They don't exist so I crowned you.  
Luffy: Don't exist? Why didn't anyone tell me!  
Sanji: All right! I'm a knight!  
Zoro: Only because of me. Jade, you made me too nice.

Hmmm, still seems incomplete, should I do an epilogue? Like, "ten years later" or something like that.


	18. Epilogue 5 years later

Jade: hmmm, epilogue, tis now the time of reckoning! No, tis now the time of DOING SOMETHING!  
Zoro: -starts to say something-  
Jade: GO AWAY! This is MY author note! ALL MINE! Nobody else's, MINE! Heh heh heh -twitch-

Story very short, heh heh heh, epilogues usually are, -looks around suspiciously-

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER** (heh heh, 5 not 10)

The friends sat at the long wooden table, enjoying an enormous meal.

"It's so nice to all be together again!" Nami said with a smile, "Ussop, how's your horse business going?"

"Great!" said Ussop, "I've got people from overseas coming to me to buy a top breed champion race horse!" he laughed, "I'm making a fortune!"

"I finally bought that fancy restaurant." Sanji put in.

"Really? The Baratie? When did this happen?" Nami said.

"Just yesterday, I'm letting the cooks there stay. But the head chef is an old geezer." He replied.

"You're not the only one with good news." Zoro said.

He took Nami's hand and showed his friends the ring on her finger.

"We're engaged!" she said before kissing Zoro.

"Frout hime foo!" said Luffy, his mouth full of meat.

"Come again?" Ussop said.

He swallowed, "About time too!" he repeated, a huge smile spread across his face.

Zoro smiled and looked around, despite the huge change in their lives over the past 5 years, everyone was still the same. Ussop was still telling tall stories and still carried around that slingshot. Sanji, well, lets just say he wasn't about to settle down with one girl too soon,and he still wore that same smart black suit. Luffy was still wearing that straw hat, just now he had the small gold crown sitting on top of it. And by the looks of it he wasn't about to give up his trademark red shirt too soon. Nami still found it fun to pull up carriages and pretend that she was going to steal from them; she never took anything anymore, she had no need for the loot.

After all, they now had a lovely house where the camp used to be, and in the backyard of their home was the little cave filled with old beds and silverware. Zoro hadn't changed much himself; he put his hand on the three blades on his hip.

"_I never get to use these much_" Zoro thought disappointedly.

"Oi moss-head! Pass the salt you lazy bum!" Sanji said.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me Marimo!" a grin spread over his face.

Sanji stood and so did Zoro.

"Take it outside" Nami said it like this was absolutely normal.

They both left the room, you could see them begin to fight throughthe window.

"10 beli on Sanji," Ussop said.

"No way! I'm gonna take you up on that bet! 10 beli on Zoro!" Nami said.

She looked out the window in time to see Zoro knock Sanji to the ground, Zoro and Nami made eye contact and he grinned. Sanji took this moment of distraction to land a kick to the back of Zoro's head.

"They're gonna be awhile" said Luffy.

Nami smiled, "you know, we really are the most unlikely of friends."

Luffy spoke, "I'm glad that we're nakama."

* * *

Jade: NOW it's the end, or is it? Well it is as far as I'll write so it is. Everyone is happy, except for Sanji because he lost that fight against Zoro but he got over it pretty quick!  
Sanji: I lost?  
Zoro: No surprise there :-)  
Nami: Pay up Ussop!  
Ussop: Can I pay you later?  
Nami: sure but there will be an interest rate of 17percent :D

thankyou my loyal reviewers! revolt against disclaimers! you don't need them every chapter! everyone knows that we don't own One Piece anyway! ... ONE DAY WE WILL!

mwah ha ha ha haaaaaaa! -twitch-


End file.
